All You Need Is Now
All You Need Is Now is the thirteenth studio album by Duran Duran, released as an iTunes 9-track download on 21 December 2010 and as a 14-track CD on 21/22 March 2011. About the album Co-produced by Mark Ronson, the album was recorded at Sphere Studios in London, UK, between February and August 2010. Duranduran.com first announced the title on the 27 September, which includes "All You Need Is Now", the first single released from the album. This is Duran Duran's first album not released by a major record label; it appeared on the band's own label, Tapemodern in the UK. During an interview on ''The One Show'' in November, Simon Le Bon said that Ronson wanted to make the follow-up album to Rio. He later added on ''Mancow's Morning Madhouse'' in February that Nick Rhodes used a lot of old analogue synthesizers and not one digital synthesizer, which helped to create an organic sound. The title track starts the album by strongly announcing the presence of Le Bon, Rhodes, J. Taylor and R. Taylor, setting the tone with a mix of old and new. "Blame the Machines" has a retro sound that musically and lyrically could fit on Duran Duran's very first album. "Safe (In the Heat of the Moment)" features guest-star Ana Matronic and has a disco-esque beat, a song compared with "Planet Earth" and "Rio" on BBC Radio 4's ''Front Row''. The album's longest track, "The Man Who Stole A Leopard" was inspired by The Collector (1965 film) and begins by invoking Rio‘s "The Chauffeur" before floating to loftier heights. "Before the Rain" closes the download version, again with a blend of old and new. Clunie Reid created the cover artwork using photographs shot by Nick after he discovered her work at the Saatchi Gallery. In November 2010, Roger Dekker photographed Duran Duran modelling shirts made especially for them by Katharine Hamnett in London for the album packaging. John Taylor added (on Katy's Kafe http://s3.amazonaws.com/duran_audio/johnSeptkafe2010.mp3) that the tracks on the album "will make for great live music". Track listing #"All You Need Is Now" - 4:34 #"Blame the Machines" - 4:10 #"Being Followed" - 3:47 #"Leave A Light On" - 4:36 #"Safe (In the Heat of the Moment)" - 3:59 #"Girl Panic!" - 4:32 #"The Man Who Stole A Leopard" - 6:14 #"Runway Runaway" - 3:05 #"Before the Rain" - 4:26 Additional tracks on CD versions: #"Mediterranea" #"Other People's Lives" #"Too Bad, You're So Beautiful" #"A Diamond in the Mind" #"Return To Now" Bonus tracks on deluxe international CD versions: #"Networker Nation" (All Versions) #"All You Need Is Now (Youth Kills Mix)" - 4:52 (additional bonus track on European version: total of 16 tracks) Bonus tracks on 'Best Buy' international deluxe CD versions: #"Early Summer Nerves" #"Too Close to the Sun" #"Networker Nation" Disc 2 Deluxe versions also includes Disc 2: *Disc 2 - UK Hmv.com exclusive bonus remixes: **"All You Need Is Now" (Tom Middleton Cosmos Remix) **"All You Need Is Now" (Pablo La Rosa Remix) **"All You Need Is Now" (R2V2 Remix) *Disc 2 - DVD footage (UK, USA and other international versions) **The making of All You Need Is Now **All you need is...Mark Ronson **The art of Clunie Reid **On the set of the photo shoot **"All You Need Is Now" official music video **Behind the scenes at the video shoot **Track by track - the band discuss the creative process Limited vinyl collectors edition (500 copies) *Features a hand-crafted, transparent black perspex box with clear face on outer front, providing an artwork frame that can be individually curated by each owner. *Five heavyweight 180-gram clear vinyl records pressed on the classic EMI 1400, each mastered for vinyl, with the new album pressed across two records, plus an LP of bonus tracks and two 12" remixes (full tracklist below), including the David Lynch reworking of "Girl Panic!" *Five treated bespoke record sleeves, featuring exclusive artwork on both sides by Clunie Reid. *Exclusive 36-page book with lyrics silver foiled onto black pages, housed in a silver mirrored paper cover, each hand signed and numbered by the members of Duran Duran. *Exclusive 36-page book showcasing Clunie Reid's album artwork, with a die-cut front cover of the band's D logo. Track listing: Vinyl 1 A-Side #"All You Need Is Now" - 4:33 #"Blame the Machines" - 4:09 #"Being Followed" - 3:49 B-Side #"Leave A Light On" - 4:38 #"Safe (In the Heat of the Moment)" - 4:01 #"Girl Panic!" - 4:34 #"A Diamond in the Mind" - 1:18 Vinyl 2 C-Side #"The Man Who Stole A Leopard" - 6:14 #"Other People's Lives" - 3:45 #"Mediterranea" - 5:40 D-Side #"Too Bad, You're Too Beautiful" - 4:55 #"Runway Runaway" - 3:07 #"Return To Now" - 1:36 #"Before the Rain" - 4:25 Vinyl 3 - Bonus Tracks A-Side #"Networker Nation" - 3:11 #"This Lost Weekend" - 3:12 B-Side #"Too Close to the Sun" - 5:15 #"Early Summer Nerves" - 3:03 Vinyl 4 - Remixes One A-Side #"All You Need Is Now" (Tom Middleton Cosmos Remix) - 7:54 B-Side #"All You Need Is Now" (Pablo La Rosa Remix) - 6:03 'Vinyl 5 - Remixes Two ' A-Side #"All You Need Is Now" (Youth Kills Mix) - 4:55 #"All You Need Is Now" (Youth Kills Alt Doom Mix) - 4:55 B-Side #"Girl Panic!" (David Lynch Remix) - 4:11 #"Girl Panic!" (Johnson Somerset Remix) - 8:30 Singles #"All You Need Is Now" (8 December 2010) #"Girl Panic!" (7" vinyl: 16 April 2011) #"Leave A Light On" (12 May 2011 UK Promo Single Edit) - 3:45 Chart positions Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Dominic Brown - guitar, guitar synth *Nina Hossain - vocals, spoken words (track 2, 7) *Anna Ross - backing vocals (track 3) *Jamie Walton - cello (tracks 3, 9) *Mark Ronson - guitar (additional chorus guitar) (track 4) *Ana Matronic - vocals, rap (track 5) *Tawiah - backing vocals (track 5) *Kelis - vocals (track 7) *Owen Pallett - string arrangements, conductor (track 7) *James Anderson - recorded by (strings) (track 7) *The St. Kitts String Octet - strings (track 7) Production: *Produced by Mark Ronson, Duran Duran *Produced by Duran Duran, Matthew Hager ("Networker Nation") *Remixed by Mark Stent *Mixed by (assisted by) - Matty Green *Mastered by Ted Jensen at Sterling Sound, NYC *Recorded by (additional recording assisted by) - Dan Parry, Nick Taylor, Samuel Navel *Engineer (additional engineering assisted by) - Dan Parry, Nick Taylor, Samuel Navel *Recorded by, Edited by Joshua Blair *Recorded by (additional) - Alalal *Photography (band) by Roger Dekker *Photography (cover) by Nick Rhodes *Art direction by Heath, McCartney (Pop) *Artwork by Clunie Reid *Design by Rory McCartney (Pop) *Recorded and edited at Sphere Studios, London *Additional recording at Eastcote Studios, London *Additional recording and engineering assisted at Eastcote Studios, London; Metropolis Studios, London; Air Edel Studios, London *Mixed at Mixsuite, Los Angeles *Mastered at Sterling Sound, New York City *Strings on track 7 recorded at 6 Nassau, Toronto. *Orchestral sample from Rocco E I Suoi Fratelli (Rocco And His Brothers) "Valzer Ai Laghi" by Nino Rota, Orchestra Conducted by Franco Ferrara (track: 7) Writing credits: *All songs written by Duran Duran with Mark Ronson (tracks 1, 5, 6) and Dominic Brown (tracks 1 to 6, 8) Album notes: *Management: Wendy Laister and Sharon Cho for Magus Entertainment *Executive Production: Wendy Laister and Paul Adams for Magus Entertainment *‘...For Roger and Jack.’ See also *Discography 4: All You Need Is Now *Duran Duran discography Category:Duran Duran albums Category:All You Need Is Now